


Promotion

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Staci goes to the Spread Eagle with his friends to celebrate his recent promotion to deputy and finds someone has their eyes on him.Day 9: Intercrural sex ⦾ Hand jobs ⦾ Semi-public sex ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Age difference ⦾ Sex with a stranger





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> no, I will not stop writing fics with jacob seed.

This wasn’t something Staci did often; hell, he’d only done it a handful of times—fucked a stranger who’s name he hadn’t even gotten beforehand. And he’d _certainly_ never fucked someone in public, behind a bar, when his friends were just inside waiting for him to come out of the bathroom to continue celebrating his recent promotion to deputy.

Shit, maybe they didn’t even realize he’d been gone so long; it’d been, what, five minutes now? And no one had come looking for him nor even texted him to ask where he was or if he was okay? Then again, his phone was on silent and stuffed inside the front pocket of his jeans, so if someone actually _had_ texted him, he wouldn’t have heard it; and his pants were so fucking tight that he probably wouldn’t have felt it, either. He’d chosen to wear his tightest pair of jeans tonight because they made his ass look good—not because he _expected_ to pick up a stranger or anything because, again, this wasn’t something he did often, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy when people stared.

But there was one person who’d taken notice that Staci couldn’t help but take notice of in return. He was older, sure—okay, _a lot_ older—but there was something about him that the newly-appointed deputy was drawn to. It could’ve been his bright red hair—Staci always had a thing for gingers—the smug look on his face as he very clearly eyed him from across the room, that beard Staci wanted to run his fingers through, those icy blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dim light, or even the scars that plagued his face and arms. Who the fuck knew?

All Pratt knew was that they were now outside, behind the Spread Eagle, and his new friend—lover? Sexual partner? One-time fuck? One-night-stand?—had pushed him against the back of the building and started grinding his hips into Staci’s ass. One of the deputy’s hands were up against the wall just slightly higher than his head, pushing his body away from the building a little and back into the older man’s body while his other hand was behind him, on the stranger’s hip; at the same time, two huge hands were on his own hips, pulling him back into each grind that was made against his ass.

Fuck, he was achingly hard.

He couldn’t help the soft noise that escaped his throat when one of those huge hands slid from his hip and to his groin, groping him through his jeans.

“What’s the matter, Peaches? Pants too tight for your dick to be comfortable? Should’a thought about that before you put ‘em on to parade your ass in front of everyone in the bar,” the stranger said, his voice low and husky and teasing.

Wait, ‘Peaches’? Where the hell—oh. His drink. He’d been drinking a sex on the beach despite how Hudson had called him a prissy little bitch for it while she gulped down a beer that undoubtedly tasted like piss. It wasn’t _his_ fault she had no standards for her alcohol.

“You saying you don’t like them? Could’a sworn you were staring at my ass for a good while,” the deputy retorted. His belt was coming unbuckled as the other man’s hips were grinding against his ass still, making him push back against them. “So, ‘Peaches,’ is it? And what do I call you?”

“You can call me ‘Daddy,’ if you want.”

Staci crinkled his nose. “Only if you want me to go back inside and leave you out here by yourself.” The low chuckle that rumbled in his ear and vibrated into his back made him shiver before kisses were being placed onto his neck, his belt finally coming undone, and the button and zipper following soon after.

“Mm. How about you just call me ‘J’?” the other man said as he pushed Pratt’s pants down to mid-thigh, one of those huge hands wrapping around the deputy’s cock and slowly stroking; teasing. Staci moaned and pushed his bare ass back into J’s clothed groin before nodding his head.

“Yeah, alright. ‘J’ it is.”

But when J’s hand and hips pulled away, Staci nearly whined from the loss of friction on both ends of his body, only to hear a belt being undone, followed by a zipper. J’s hips returned but this time he felt the warmth of skin pressing against him, the older man’s cock pressing into the curve of his ass and, _fuck,_ he wasn’t small whatsoever.

“Shit,” Staci whispered as he began grinding back against him again.

“When’s the last time you been fucked? And I mean _properly_ fucked?” J purred into his ear.

God, Pratt had no fucking clue. It’d been forever since he’d had sex with another man, mostly having stuck to dating women as of late or, if anything, topping with the last couple of men he’d hooked up with. “Too long,” he admitted.

Another low chuckle rumbled into Pratt’s back before the sound of spitting caught his attention. Oh, _fuck_ no. That was not about to happen—he’d literally just said he hadn’t been fucked in a while and coupling that with the fact this guy was not small, spit wouldn’t even begin to work. He’d get split the fuck open. Quickly, Staci stood up straight and reached back behind him, placing a hand on J’s stomach and shaking his head while looking over his shoulder. “Not happening,” he said in a low tone.

“Relax, Peaches.” The older man’s response was a purr. “I wouldn’t do that. I ain’t about to hurt you; you’re too pretty to damage.”

That… made him relax a little, oddly enough. He hesitated, but slowly pulled his hand away and bent forward again, hearing Jacob spit into his own hand one more time before pulling his hips back and reaching between Pratt’s legs, smearing the spit onto the inside of one of his upper thighs.

Oh.

_Oh._

When the man pulled away, his hand appeared in front of Staci’s face, and the deputy spit right into it, trying to garner as much saliva as he could; and that, too, was smeared between his thighs—this time onto the other one—and once J deemed he was slick enough, Staci felt hips pressing against his ass again. He pushed his ass back against J a few times, grinding himself on the older man’s groin before J bent his knees and his cock slipped between Pratt’s thighs, slick from spit.

A shiver ran up Staci’s spine at the feeling and he took his lower lip between his teeth, but when he felt J’s hand—palm still slightly wet from spit—press against the back of his own that was still on the wall of the building, he glanced up to it; but he didn’t get a chance to even react to the slightly intimate gesture before J’s free arm wrapped around Pratt’s waist, fingers reaching down and curling around his cock, beginning to stroke at the same pace he started thrusting.

Fuck, it’d been a long time since he’d had anyone fucking him, let alone fucking him between his thighs. J took it slow at first as if he was trying to tease, and Staci absolutely fucking _hated it;_ but the feeling of the older man’s thick cock rubbing against his taint with the head bumping into the back of his balls each time he pushed forward was too good to make any complaints about. Besides, it wasn’t long before the pace increased, J’s hips slapping against Staci’s ass while his hand was stroking Staci’s cock, still matching the pace of his hips.

“Fuck, Peaches. Squeeze them thighs together a bit more. Yeah, there you go.” J was breathing in his ear as he’d pulled the deputy up to press their bodies close together, and Staci could feel his facial hair against the side of his neck, teeth clipping his earlobe while strong hips were snapping against his ass with force.

“Oh, fuck, J,” Staci groaned. He couldn’t help the noises he made though he tried to keep it down so no one inside the bar heard him despite how unlikely that was since the music inside was so damn loud and the people were all drunk. He was still fairly certain his friends hadn’t even tried to contact him, still unaware he’d been gone for so long. Oh, well. It was better that way.

“Better stay quiet, darlin’. Don’t want your friends hearin’ just how pretty you moan.” There was a slight southern accent to the older man’s words as he became more breathless, something that likely had been thick at one point but managed to fade with time—though still unable to completely dissipate.

“C’mon, J. Harder,” the deputy breathed, and the large hand that had engulfed his on the side of the building found its way to between his shoulder blades, pushing him down a little so he was bent over more, his ass jutting out perfectly and allowing his partner to pound against it harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin was so fucking loud, he was certain anyone out in the front of the bar would have heard it, but at this point, he didn’t fucking care, because when J squeezed his cock a bit harder and kept matching the pace of his thrusts, he was in fucking heaven.

“You gonna cum for me, Peaches? Wishin’ my cock was—_mmm_—fuckin’ your tight ass instead of between your thighs?”

“Oh, god. Yes.” Strong hips snapped against his ass harder and Staci could feel the head of J’s cock prod into the back of his balls, making him hiss through his teeth.

“What are your friends gonna think when they—_fuck_—when they see you got cum all over the front of these tight fuckin’ jeans and—_mmm_—even more leakin’ from between your thighs?”

“God, I’m so close,” he breathed, “Keep talking.” He’d be a liar to say J’s dirty talk wasn’t _doing it_ for him. And the low, rumbling laugh that thundered from behind him only made him shiver and want more.

“You are too fuckin’ pretty. Gonna have’ta find you again and,” J let out a shuddering breath, “And fuck that tight ass of yours one day. How ‘bout it? Think you’d like that?”

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Staci moaned, his body tensing as the hand around his cock squeezed a bit more while still stroking fast.

“C’mon, Peaches. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Oh, fuck—

It didn’t take long at all for Staci to cum, especially when J was egging him on with his fucking words. White strings of cum shot from his cock, painting the side of the bar’s building and some of J’s fist as the deputy moaned fairly loudly, the older man’s hips still thrusting for a little longer before he pressed himself flush against Pratt’s ass, cock buried between his thighs as J came with a low growl.

Fuck, Staci could feel the hot, sticky substance between his legs, coating his taint and the back of his balls and slowly seeping down his legs. J pulled away after a moment before pulling his pants up, but the deputy could only stand there, panting, fucked out and left in a haze of bliss.

“C’mon now, Peaches. You gotta get back to your friends,” J said before reaching around and pulling Pratt’s pants up for him, buttoning and zipping them and then doing his belt up. “They’re gonna start wonderin’ where you’re at, ya know. And then you’re gonna have to explain to them how you got fucked by a man old enough to be your daddy behind the bar.”

“Fuck,” Staci whispered, and J just let out a low chuckle into Staci’s ear.

“I’ll see you another time, _Deputy Pratt._”

“Wait, wh—”

But J was already gone, disappearing back into the bar.

Fuck.


End file.
